


Honestly, Keith

by fizzysodas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Lance (Voltron), Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M, One Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzysodas/pseuds/fizzysodas
Summary: “Wait--let me guess. You're in need of my fabulous advice. Girl trouble?” interrupted Lance, smugly. A cross look overcame Keith’s face at the mention of ‘girl trouble’ and Lance leaned in, grinning ear to ear. “Boy trouble?” he drawled out.Keith attempts a smooth conversation with Lance, it becomes more awkward than intended.





	Honestly, Keith

Lance was lying on his bed, arms under his head, ankles crossed. His eyes were open at the moment, staring up at the ceiling. There was no popcorn ceiling to form pictures out of or glow in the dark stars to admire like there was at home. Only a cool, blank canvas. 

Still; he thought about things. He thought of ways to make it more interesting, something to pass the time. The best solution was painting a mural and became the first space, Michelangelo.  His worst solution was to splatter the ceiling with blue hues,  maybe some red, yellow, green, and black . To support the cause. 

Then again, he thought, where would he get the paint? What would he even paint? The sky, the ocean, something sappy and meaningful? 

And if he was feeling spunky and decided to splatter the ceiling with cohesive paints, how would he even do that? Lance was sure it was possible because at this point anything was possible. 

After all, here he was lazing about on an alien castle/ship one-half of the time and the other time fighting an intergalactic space war . Only a few months ago he was counting down the days until Christmas break. 

And if he did end up finding paint and a way to splatter the ceiling, he wasn’t sure if he would do it. Because painting that ceiling would make it  permanently his. Something in cold, dark space would belong to him and he wasn’t even sure if he was permanent in the war. 

Anything can happen, he told himself. And it already had, his any and everything meter had busted. And now he wasn’t even piloting Blue. He was with Red, once again he was Keith’s replacement. 

A soft hum escaped his lips. He had never considered it like that. Lance knew he didn't believe that. He wasn't that insecure. 

Pursing his lips, he closed his eyes.  He was thinking about allowing himself to fall into a fitful slumber  just as a frantic knocking appeared on his door . 

Moving  slowly he pulled himself upwards and into a sitting position. Before he could mumble out a lazy; “Come in.” Keith came barreling in. 

Ah, Keith. 

Violent, stubborn, and hazardous. He was also silent, smart, and pretty. 

He greeted him with a lazy smirk, “Hey, man. What’s up, Lotor picking a fight?” He was already up, heading towards the door, ready to follow Keith to hangers. 

“No!” exclaimed Keith. He stepped forward, blocking Lance from leaving. Lance, surprised by the sudden outburst, stepped back. Keith licked his lips  nervously , eyeing the ceiling. “I mean, um, no--not this time.” he ended  awkwardly . 

“Oh?” Lance raised his eyebrows, smirking once again. “What’s up then?” 

“Uh--”

“Wait--let me guess. You're in need of my fabulous advice. Girl trouble?” interrupted Lance,  smugly . A cross look overcame Keith’s face at the mention of ‘girl trouble’ and Lance leaned in, grinning ear to ear. “Boy trouble?” he drawled out. 

Keith flushed a deep shade of red, coughing  stiffly . “Not  really ,” he grumbled. 

Clasping his hands together Lance giggled. “Oh, great! Who is it? Was it the prince from that planet with weird trees or--” 

“No!” proclaimed Keith, once again. “It’s not like that, at all. It’s just--just, never mind.” Sighing  wearily he turned on his heel, prepared to stalk off  just as  awkwardly as he had walked in. 

“Hey, wait,” said Lance,  softly placing a hand on his shoulder. Keith tensed under the touch but didn’t shrug him off. “I’m sorry. You  obviously wanted to talk. What’s wrong?” 

Keith turned around, facing Lance. His face was still flushed and he refused to meet Lance’s eye. He opened his mouth, then closed it.Scrunching up his face he pulled away. “It’s fine,  honestly .”

Tactfully Lance ignored Keith's obvious lie and smiled  softly . "You can come talk to me, you know." Keith shot him an incredulous look. 

"And I promise I won't tease you." chuckled Lance. 

“Right.” stated Keith, halfway out the door. 

“ Honestly , Keith,” he said  firmly , followed by another gentle smile.  Hesitantly Keith smiled back. 

As the door slid shut and Keith disappeared from view Lance sighed, collapsing onto his bed. The ceiling, he decided, was the least of his worries. 

Moments later he adjusted himself into a more comfortable position. Pillows nestled under his head and duvets wrapped around his shoulders. Feeling drowsy he closed his eyelids, prepared for sleep. 

When he closed his eyes, he saw Keith’s gentle smile, flushed face, and dark, violet eyes. 

“Stupid Keith, stupid Keith.” he muttered, his voice muffled by the pillow. 


End file.
